Jacob Tempos
Apperance Jacob is a white shorter than average human with a skinny build and weighs 150 pounds. He has short dirty blonde hair along with dull, faded blue eyes. His usual attire is the male student uniform. Persinality Jacob Due to the incident has a tendincey to have issues opening up easily, makeing it hard for him to make new friends. However with persistance he will open up and can be quite friendly and extreamly devoted to thoes he cares about. He has a tendince to have freak outs when his life starts getting to weird due to his parents obsession with anime, this has lead to more than a few incidents. Powers and Abilities Currently unknown to himself he is a powerful psionic, though like most psionics he specializes in one type with some skill in a few others, his strong suit being pyrokinetics allowing for full control of fire, though moist areas can hinder this ability. He has some potential in telekinetic abilities as well allowing the movement of smaller items near him, his power in this regard is much weaker preventing moving larger objects. Finally he is a latent empath, allowing him to sense Emotions even being affected by them negatively if there are a lot of people feeling a certain emotion, or one person feeling very strongly. Due to him not being aware of this particular skill means he has no control over it. he can sense emotions but he could not explain why he knows what people are feeling. Backstory 5 years ago at the age of 10 he suffered an injury that nearly took his life and took away his memories. All he was told about the incident was that some equipment broke at a construction site severely damaging his nervous system. He was saved by an implant put in his spine to allow the nervous system and to a point amplify it allowing him to function after words. Since then he has taken a keen interest in the Magitech industries. He made it his goal to go to the school with the leading Magitech in the world to learn how the different aspects of it are affected by different stimuli to potentially alter the way the methods are applied. He spent the last 5 years studying simply to get accepted into the school. Relationships since the incident he has had none and he has no recollection of any from before hand. though he feels as if something is missing. Jacob is a white shorter than average human with a skinny build and weighs 150 pounds. He has short dirty blonde hair along with since the incident he has had none and he has no recollection of any from before hand. though he feels as if something is missing. dull, faded blue eyes. His usual attire is the male student uniform. Jacob is a white shorter than average human with a skinny build and weighs 150 pounds. He has short dirty blonde hair along with dull, faded blue eyes. His usual attire is the male student uniform. Category:Accepted Character Category:Crimm's Laboratory Category:Student Category:Male Category:Character Category:Human Category:Psychic Category:Technology Category:Crimm's Assistant